Quiero decirte que te amo
by cindypotter
Summary: un anuncio de Dumbledore y una declraracion muy original,...pero luedgo las cosas se tuercen


QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO

Todos estaba en el gran salón cenando cuando Dumbledore se levanta y anuncia a todos que la próxima semana  seria 14 de febrero , es decir, San Valentín, va haber un concurso de canto y poesía para todos aquellos que se la quieran dedicar a sus parejas o bien declararse; sin mas que decir se sentó y los demás siguieron comiendo pero con gran barullo entre las chicas. 

Esta es mi oportunidad de declárame a ella de una manera original y divertida, pensaba un chico de cabellos rojos como el fuego, llamado Ronald Weasley.

La semana pasó volando y Ron estaba súper nervioso ya que hoy sería su gran día, el día en que se declarase a esa chica que había amado desde que conoció, hace ya 6 años.

- Venga Ron que llegaremos tarde a el gran salón para el recital, por cierto a quien le vas a dedicar la canción ehh? – dijo harry

-   ya lo veras Harry es alto secreto, además quiero que sea una sorpresa - . 

- bueno, esta bien – dijo Harry resignándose.

 Cuando llegaron al gran salón, este estaba abarrotado, es decir,  que no cabía nadie mas; entraron en el y Ron se dirigió hacia los camerinos mientras Harry se dirigía hacia donde estaba Hermione entre los espectadores. 

Lee Jordan sube al escenario y empieza a presentar a las personas que participaran: 

- en 1º lugar Ronald Weasley  con la canción quiero decirte que te amo, démosle un fuerte aplauso, adelante.

Desde el ruido de mundo 

_Desde el giro de un carrusel_

_De la piel a lo mas hondo_

_Desde el fondo de mi ser_

_De este inútil orgullo _

_Y del silencio que hay en mí_

_Desde estas ganas mías de vivir._

_Quiero decirte que te amo_

_Quiero decirte que eres mía_

_Que no te cambio por ninguna_

_Que por tenerte desvarío_

_Quiero decirte que te amo_

_Por que eres tan igual a mí_

_Cuando por nada discutimos_

_Y luego te encierras en ti_

_Del peor de mis fallos _

_De un error por el que pague_

_De un teléfono en el centro _

_De mis ganas de vencer_

_De la dicha que siento_

_Y de esta fiebre mía por ti_

_Desde que me enseñaste a sonreír_

_Quiero decirte que te amo_

_Aunque me aleje de tu lado_

_Tras la ventana de un tren_

Debo decirte que te amo 

_Por que es mi única verdad._

_Desde mi canción te cuento _

_De mi sinceridad_

_Quiero decirte que te amo_

_Quiero decirte estoy aquí_

_Que no te cambio por ninguna_

_Por que eres como yo x que..._

_Quiero decirte que te amo_

_Te amooó..._

La gente se asombraron deque además de lo bien que cantaba , la letra era preciosa, pero fue Lee Jordan quien rompió el silesio y dijo: démosle un fuerte aplauso por tan bella canción y Ron para quien va dirigida esta canción?- - es para mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger .

Cuando las luces alumbraron a esta chica, todo el mundo lanzo una fuerte ovación, hacia la chica y su acompañante ya que hermione y harry al escuchar la canción de su amigo vieron reflejada en ella lo que cada uno sentía por el otro y se besaron, justo en el momento en que la luz los alumbraba y entonces cuando Ron se dio cuanta de lo que había ocurrido salió corriendo hacia el lago, mientras Harry y Hermione lo seguían hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando lo encontraron Harry se adelantó hacia Ron, este se volvió y le pego un puñetazo a Harry en toda la cara y empezó a gritarle:

- por que Harry, por que , por que ella , tu puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras.

- por que me has tenido que dejar sin la única persona que yo he querido, 6 años Harry, 6 , 6 años de reprimir mis sentimientos por ser demasiado cobarde para declararlos y ahora cuándo lo consigo  vienes tu y me quitas lo único que me importaba.

- tu, tu tienes fama, eres popular , inteligente y yo solo la tenia a ella y ahora ya no me queda nada, NADA Harry entiendes NADA .-

cayó al suelo llorando mientras un Harry paralizado presenciaba la escena sin saber que hacer, este solo fue capaz de decir : 

- lo siento Ron, yo no quería hacerte daño-

entonces apareció Hermione diciéndole a Ron:

- que no fuera injusto que ellos no sabían lo que el sentía  y que ella y Harry se querían desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y no se habían atrevido a decíroslo y esta noche sintieron que tenían que decírselo y así ocurrió ni mas ni menos Ron, y lo siento mucho por ti por que yo te quiero mucho pero solo como amigos y espero que una amistad como la de nosotros 3 no se debe perder por una disputa de amor .-

entonces esta se le acercó mas y apoyó su mano en el hombro de este y le dijo:

- Ron ya veras como encontraras a alguien que te quiera como yo quiero a Harry y cuando ese día llegue te reirás de todo esto.

- Y escucha una cosa dijo poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de el, nunca olvides que  te quiero mucho y que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no puedo quererte como quieres que te quiera y antes de ayudarlo a levantarse le dio un beso en la frente y diciéndole que siempre estarían  ahí cuando les necesitara.

_ Espero que os haya gustado tenía  muchas ganas  de escribir este songfic. __Reviewer por favor chaito. _


End file.
